Temporarily Permanent
by TheBluePill
Summary: "…and god, I would pay for somebody to tell me what these feelings are." Jade meets a certain someone who completely turns her life upside down. One-shot. T for swearing. Jori


**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Here it is... That one-shot I promised centuries ago. I did a ton of editing on this one, so it's no 5 A.M. 'let's write some weird ass one-shot' deal. Put a lot of thought and time into this one so hopefully it turned out alright.**

**Also, just for shits and grins we're going to pretend all of the events in this occurred in their senior year of high school. Alright? Cool. Go.**

* * *

My brother always could tell the best stories. If you gave him a few nouns and adjectives, his mind just ran wild. He'd take those words and tell you a story that you'd enjoy for days. It was always a great way to pass time on a lengthy car ride or when we sat in our tree house. We built blanket forts and exchange scary stories in the dark. Of course at the time, mine were never as good as his. He was my best friend, we stuck together through everything. We always talked about growing old and wrinkly together, racing wheelchairs in the nursing home.

If only that drunk driver wasn't so drunk. If only he had been watching where he was going. If only my brother had noticed in time. Maybe I wouldn't have spent 6 years of my life hating the world, then technically 3 more hating the world minus Beck. Maybe I would still have my best friend. Maybe I wouldn't be slowly navigating my wheelchair through the halls of the nursing home, nostalgia trips whenever I see a ramp, 80 years later. Maybe, at this very moment, he'd be telling me a story.

My happiness was temporary.

Beck was my rock, he was something to fall back on when I needed it, but he never felt permanent. He helped me up when I fell down but he didn't keep me up. Beck was great, but he just wasn't it. He was only temporary.

My parents shut me out after Liam left us. They always liked him better. They gave me money and left me to fend for myself. I had to learn how to stand up for myself, speak my mind, and never back down. I had to, to survive. They were only temporary.

Two very solid parts of my life; my family, it never stayed together, it never could without my brother to hold it together, it was never meant to be permanent. Beck and I, he _was_ my life for a time, he was my anchor, but he cut that proverbial rope, he left. We were never meant to be permanent.

It's sad how the good things in life never seem to last. Even the littlest things never seem to stay forever. Flowers, they die after they bloom. Amazingly dark nights (or disgustingly bright sunshiny days, if you're into that sort of thing), the earth has to orbit. Good songs always have an end. Hell, _food spoils!_

After a life full of temporary occurrences, everything coming and going at some point in my life, I wasn't expecting, or even ready for something permanent. That's the reason I went into full defensive mode when I saw _her._

I've never been one for 'love at first sight', and that's not what this was. This was like, being stuck out in the ocean and finally seeing land. Or being lost in the desert and spotting an oasis after almost 3 days without water. Just seeing that one thing you knew you needed so badly, yet it was never a conscious thought; just your subconscious telling you that this is what you need to survive. Even from 10 feet away she felt so _right. _But this feeling after so long of being alone was terrifying. I didn't want to rely on anybody just to have them leave. No, I had to keep her away. So I did. Or so I tried.

She might as well have had a gigantic bright neon sign above her head reading "I am perfect." Her voice was angelic, her acting was movie-worthy, and all the guys drooled over her, some girls even. Most people thought I was angry at her for stealing all my parts, but I wasn't. She earned them, I just have to give her a hard time about it, it's my job.

I remember when I first decided to give the friend thing a try, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, with a million dollar smile I couldn't ever forget. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being her friend. She practically radiated sunshine and happiness. Usually I would say such a thing is revolting, but from her, it's quite nice, actually.

Contrary to popular belief, under this rough exterior, I actually am a real person, with feelings no less. The feelings were absent for a while, but they're back again. But sure I may be a bit sadistic or even a little morbid, but I'm still a person. Funny thing is, she found it fascinating. All those odd things in my room, my extensive collection of gory movies, my assortment of scissors, all the things other people would cringe at, she'd be eyeing with a look of curiosity.

She seemed to be just what I needed to balance out my life. And so she was, that one thing I needed.

This is the story of how the most unlikely pair got together.

**_Tori's first day at HA, Jade's POV_**

I barged into the classroom, only to see this new girl _rubbing my boyfriend_.

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" She looked up at me, obviously scared. I was prepared to give her an earful, but when I looked into her eyes, it was as if the earth abruptly started rotating backwards, my heart forgot how to beat at a reasonable pace, and my body forgot entirely how to function. Everything was suddenly backwards, Hell had officially frozen over, pigs were flying, I had _feelings_ again. She sparked something in me I've never felt, after so long of feeling nothing, this huge spark emotion was scary. I saw her _once_, and she already has this weird effect on me. People aren't allowed to do that! I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm not supposed to _feel._ She's changing me.

That thought horrified me. I wouldn't let that happen. I had to keep her away, she's only temporary, I can't get attached. I kept telling myself that, over and over.

_Everything is temporary._

I made her bark like a dog, I poured coffee on her head, I continuously put her down, yet she never stopped helping me. She's like one of those 'see no evil' types of people.

It was after Beck and I officially broke up and he tried to kiss Tori that I actually considered a friendship with her. Of course I had to deny it one last time, for old time's sake, before finally putting it all behind us and calling a truce. She still made me uneasy, but so far she hadn't done anything to make me think she has any animosity towards me or anything. I'm not sure what there is between us, but whatever it is, I'm very cautious when around her.

After a particularly bad day at school, she decided to take me out to dinner to lift my spirits a bit. She came up to my locker at the end of the day with this bright smile that almost reflected light. If I hadn't been in such a bad mood, it probably would've been contagious.

"Come on Jade, I know this one Mexican place, it's really good!" Tori told me enthusiastically.

I didn't have the heart to say no, so I agreed. She followed me to my car then gave me directions to the restaurant.

On the way there one of my favorite songs came on the radio, _'Colder Than My Heart, If You Could Imagine'_ By _A Day To Remember_. I couldn't help but sing along, and surprisingly, Tori joined in.

_Don't be so quick to blame a friend  
When the smoke is cleared, there'll be nobody left  
"Don't be so sure of yourself" he said  
If this was me, he would never know your name  
(Never know your name)  
Heart means everything_

_Let's live the lie_  
_I'm still singing Whoa (Whoaa)_  
_Don't say you won't let it go_  
_'Cause you'll never know_  
_(You'll never know)_  
_I'm still singing Whoa (Whoaa)_  
_Don't say you won't let it go_  
_'Cause you'll never know_

It was pretty amazing how well our voices harmonized. She seemed to think so too, judging by the smile on her face. I never would've guessed she was an ADTR fan; this girl's music variety is awesome.

A little while later we arrived at the restaurant. It wasn't incredibly fancy but it was enough to make me feel a little special that she would pay for something like that for me. The color theme was an off-cyan and beige type, we were showed to a booth with that cyan color. On the wall next to us was a painting of two figures in a desert, nothing else around, I looked over to Tori and smirked a little bit.

"_Or being lost in the desert…"_

They brought us some chips with two types of hot sauces, and holy shit were those chips good. When we got down to the last one we had an intense staring contest, which was interrupted by the waiter bringing more. Of course we entirely forgot about the last one in the other basket. We ordered and I didn't get anything extravagant, just a taco salad, and she got a beef and cheese burrito with refried beans and Mexican rice. And more chips for both of us.

While we waited for our food we just talked about easy subjects, nothing that would trigger an argument or disagreement or lead to an awkward silence. We talked about Cat and Robbie's whatever-ship, Andre's latest endeavors in the music world, and of course things going on with us personally. I'm not usually one to talk about myself to another person, but something about her just said 'you can trust me,' so I did. We never talked about Beck; it was kind of an unspoken rule to forget about him for the moment.

The food was very good and Tori insisted on picking up the entire bill, despite my protests. As we were waiting for the check, a guy about our age came up to our table. He was semi-attractive, short dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a nice smile. He walked up to me and said "Hey beautiful, you dating anyone?" _Well he's certainly forthright. _I wasn't really interested in him and just wanted to be alone with Tori, so I simply said, "I'm interested in someone else right now." At that moment I looked over at Tori who seemed to have some slight glimmer of hope in her eyes, and then almost disappointment, but she quickly hid those emotions.

The guy frowned and walked away, probably annoyed with being rejected. Tori looked to me and grinned, "So?"

I was confused, "So? So what?"

She rolled her eyes and clarified, "Who this 'someone else' you're interested in?"

I didn't want to tell her it was her at that moment, because I wasn't sure exactly what these feelings even were. All I knew is I was interested in her, which was very true, but she didn't need to know that right now. She mesmerized me, she was the only person in the world, currently living, that wasn't scared or freaked out of/by me at all. "It's a secret," I said, absentmindedly stirring my drink with my straw.

She flashed me a devious smile, which I'd be lying if I said it wasn't at least kind of sexy, and said, "You can trust me."

I pretended to think for a moment, and then said "Nope" popping the p. Just then the waiter came back and we were ready to go, so I hopped up and headed out to the car without a word. She followed behind me, slightly confused.

It was rather dark outside and I couldn't resist the urge to mess with her, so as I was further ahead of her, I hid around the side of the building, waiting for her to come out. As she did, I followed her until I was right behind her and able to pounce, grabbing onto her in what in hindsight, seemed like a hug.

Of course she freaked and tried to pull away, thrashing wildly. Finally I let her go, smiling innocently as she turned around. "What the heck Jade? You scared the chizz out of me!"

"What's the problem? I was just giving you a hug, you've always wanted one." I responded with a smirk as I turned to walk to the car.

"I hate you!" She yelled, stomping her foot in a trademark Vega tantrum fashion.

"You love me Vega!" I retorted. _That ought to get something out of her._

"But I- Wha- I never said that!" She stammered as she followed me to the car. I looked at her like 'do you honestly think I believe you.'

"You didn't have to say it," _this was just way too much fun_.

"Sure I like you as a friend but that's just the way it is, platonic and all," she lamely defended herself, when she noticed me laughing she just pouted and said "Shut up!"

"Ahh, Vega you sure are fun to mess with," I laughed, smiling again at that way too adorable pout as I got in the car. _Wait, adorable? Get yourself together, West!_

"I'm glad you think so, because I'm having loads of fun as well." She muttered as she got in the car.

I decided she'd had enough and I had all I needed to know for now. There were some feelings there for me.

"I'm sorry, do you want another hug?" I said, before I realized what had actually come out. _For the love of all things holy, I just apologized and offered someone a hug, in the same goddamn sentence! What is this girl doing to me?!_

She looked at me, dumbfounded, as if she thought the exact same thing, but just said, "Yes."

The next day at school I walked in sipping my coffee and headed straight for my locker. I had an exceptionally bad morning courtesy of my mother so I wasn't in a very good mood. I furiously put in my locker combo, not-so-gently exchanged books, and then violently slammed it shut. I was prepared to be pissed off all day, but then she showed up. _So much for a bad day, nice try mom._

Tori walked in the school with Trina, who soon ran off to find her "friends" or scout for cute boys. Tori looked over at me for a moment and caught my eye, and god, I would pay for somebody to tell me what these feelings are.

The only other time I've felt anything close to this was with Liam, but it was a little different with him, less pronounced, more platonic I guess. Speaking of platonic…

"Hey totally platonic friend," said source of my feelings greeted me, overly friendly as usual. Though as I turned around prepared to bitch at her to go away, one look into those coffee brown eyes and I forgot all about those plans.

"Uh, hi," I resorted to awkwardly. It's kind of hard to pick words that go together and make sense when one person just blows your mind clear of any thoughts other than them.

"You doing alright today? You seem a little out of it," she asked me, clearly concerned. It was nice that someone cared, even nicer that that someone was her. But yes, I was out of it, out of my mind, because _she_ refused to leave.

"Yeah, it's just; I had a fight with my mom this morning. It's nothing, don't worry about it." I tried, my acting skills obviously faltering, as she seemed to not believe me, yet she didn't push it. _I wouldn't believe me either._

"Alright, well if you need anything you can talk to me," she said as she put her hand on my forearm, it lingered a bit longer as she slowly backed away. If this were any other person they would no longer have that hand, but her touch just gave me goosebumps and a fuzzy feeling inside. _Again, what the hell is she doing to me?_

* * *

**1 month later**

I can't believe Cat talked me into a sleepover. It's a Friday night and I have a damn sleepover. This is going to be terrible, mostly because Vega will be there.

It's become increasingly difficult to be around her and feel normal, because my mind and body just go mad in her presence. I'm infatuated with this girl, no if ands or buts about it. Though I finally was able to give her a hug a week or two ago, she was ecstatic.

Cat came running up to me at the end of the day, "Jadeyyyyy!" She yelled as she jumped at me. I had a split second to decide to catch her or dodge, I didn't want her to get hurt so I caught her, and she was giggling as if it was the funniest thing ever, continuing on with the conversation as if nothing happened.

I looked over to Vega's locker to see her watching the scene play out with a look of curiosity and… jealousy?

"Heeelllloooo! Earth to Jade!" Cat said, waving her hand in front of my face. "What?" I snapped at her, annoyed. "I was talking to you," she replied innocently. "Sorry, I just zoned out," I muttered.

I finished at my locker and Cat and I went over to Vega's. We were all going to take my car to the Vega house, as it was empty tonight.

I snuck up to Vega again and whispered right in her ear, "Boo," and I swear she got some distance off the ground when she jumped. She must've been really unaware. And the fact that my lips brushed against her ear in the process probably didn't help the matter, in either of our favors.

"Have I ever told you I hate you?" She grumbled in frustration.

"Come on, we've been through this," I said with a smirk.

She just shook her head but I could see a hint of a smile on her face. After Vega was done at her locker we went out to my car, stopping to talk to the guys on the way. We all piled into my car, Vega riding shotgun with Cat in the back seat, claiming Mr. Purple needed her with him in the back.

A while into the drive a cheesy Katy Perry song we knew pretty well came on the radio, and of course we had to sing along. I noticed Tori was looking sneaking glances at me while singing the chorus.

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

I internally smiled at that but didn't say anything right then. I know it could've just been a joke, but part of me knew better. Finally we got to the Vega house, after stopping at Cat's place to get her stuff for the sleepover, I had packed mine earlier.

I walked in and jumped on to the first couch I saw.

"Please Jade, make yourself at home," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I will. Hey take off my boots," I said, and she surprisingly complied. After much gossip exchanging and nail-painting, much to my dismay, we started watching TV. Later on we were watching movies and eating popcorn, well, I was eating popcorn; Vega and Cat were eating candy. Of course as soon as Cat passed out I got out my movies, much to Tori's dismay.

First I decided on _A Haunting in Salem, _to which she was continuously burying her head in my side. It was amusing to me to see her so scared, old habits die hard. Having her so close to me wasn't half bad though, but it still was tough to control my heart rate. I'm sure she noticed, but probably attributed it to the movie. When I decided she had had enough I put in a less horrifying movie, _The Amityville Horror_, though she didn't seem to do any better.

After _Amityville_ she decided it was bedtime, probably to avoid another horror movie. She was heading up to her room when she stopped and turned around, "Can I have a hug?" She asked me quietly.

I wasn't sure what to think of this, but I figured it was the least I could do after torturing her with horror movies. We wrapped our arms around each other; I was a little awkward, new to hugs and all. She was a bit more confident though. She held on tight, and I found myself doing the same, almost like a couple at the airport about to part ways. I can't honestly tell you how long we stood there just holding each other, because the rest of the world just ceased to exist for that one little moment. There wasn't a world outside of the other.

But all good things have to end, and this was no exception. We eventually pulled away and just looked at each other for a second before she smiled a little bit, turning around to go to her room.

There was this extremely odd feeling in my stomach, I have no idea what it was, I'd never felt it before. It was so strange, but it didn't feel wrong. All these things were of course weird, but they felt so right.

I woke up Cat so she could at least make an almost-bed on the couch, when she looked at me she asked, "Why are you smiling?" Instantly I corrected my mistake, chastising myself for slipping. "Nothing, let's just make our beds and go to sleep." She simply shrugged her shoulders and forgot about it, soon nodding off to sleep once again.

In the morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and something else...

I slowly managed to drag myself out of bed, and sleepily walked over to where Tori was cooking breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. "Well good morning sleeping beauty," she greeted me. I was aware of my disheveled appearance, it always happens in the morning. I just shot her a glare, to which she laughed, not fazed at all. "Oh, and here's your coffee, just how you like it," she said, handing me a mug of coffee. It was just how I like it.

This girl has potential.

A few minutes later Cat woke up, jumping excitedly into the kitchen to get some food while Tori and I just laughed at her childish antics. "This is so good!" She said in reference to her breakfast. Tori smiled in appreciation at the compliment, "Thanks Cat, glad you think so."

Later on after Cat left, with a hug to Tori that I couldn't help but notice that Tori wasn't as eager about as the one she gave me last night. I stayed behind to work on a project that I was paired with Vega for. After a few hours of relatively productive work, we took a break, lounging on the couches, creatively burnt-out. I was tossing a pillow up in the air and catching it, lost in thought, when Vega spoke up.

"You're going to miss that some time and it's going to fall on your face."

I laughed at the idea she just gave me, and threw a well-aimed arch shot that landed right down onto her face as she lay on the other couch, eyes closed.

"Dammit Jade!" She _seemed_ angry, but her laughter betrayed the fact that she wasn't at all upset.

I just shot a childish grin at her, which made her smile and shake her head. She tossed the pillow back at me and I laid back on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

I decided to ask her about all these weird feelings, to see if she could tell me what they are without me telling her they were actually for her. I know she wasn't exactly the ideal person to ask about relationships, but I was kind of in a rut at the moment. Anybody else would bug me too much about it.

"Vega?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about feelings and all that crap?" _I'm so good with words._

"I don't know, what do you want to know?"

"There's someone who always makes me feel…weird, like suddenly everything is okay in my life when they're around, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I get goosebumps when they touch me. I've never felt anything like this before and I have no idea what it is." Heart on the table, crossed my fingers.

She laughed, "You're in love, Jade"

I was so shocked I fell off the couch and jumped up, "WHAT?!"

She sat up, "You know, L-O-V-E, sounds like you've possibly found 'the one' too," she said, with what sounded like a bit of resignation in her voice.

I ran my fingers through my hair, unable to comprehend this. _I was… In love? No, no, no. I'm Jade West, I don't even _have_ emotions._

"I have to go," I said, quickly grabbing my bag I had packed earlier, along with my jacket and leaving. I needed some time, alone, to think. And I wasn't going to get that at Vega's house with the source of all these confusing feelings so close to me. My mind was a jumbled mess and I couldn't trust myself to be there anyway.

I wasn't very surprised when I soon got a text from her asking why I left. I just couldn't talk to her right then, so I shut off my phone and threw it in the passenger seat.

I got home, stealthily sneaking past my sleeping father, down to my room in the basement. I threw my bag in the corner and just lay down on my bed. I figured I should change before I fell asleep in a leather jacket and jeans, so I stripped down to a t-shirt and panties and crawled under the blankets.

I was tired and confused. I wasn't ready to deal with the world right now, so I just wouldn't. I couldn't believe I was _in love_ with _Tori_. I've barely ever _known_ love.

_Wait… I loved Liam, and I compared my feelings for Vega to how I felt for Liam. But it was all platonic with Liam… Good god, I am in love. Cause these feelings for Vega are in no way platonic._

After quite a while of pondering the thought, I decided it isn't such a bad thing, the way she makes me feel. It was a good thing, finally something good in my life. I don't want to give that up just because the relationship wouldn't be cookie-cutter normal. I wanted to give her, us, a try; even if she was only temporary.

_Only temporary._

I decided to live in the moment for once, and take some chances. I'd tell her Monday, but in the meantime, I got out my phone and turned it on. 3 unread text messages from Tori Vega

_**Why did you leave?**_

_**Did I upset you or something?**_

_**I don't know what I did but I'm sorry…**_

I sent her one so she'd stop worrying.

_**I just needed some time to think, sorry I stormed out. I'll talk to you Monday.**_

Her reply was almost instant.

_**Okay :{)**_

_Geez, that goofy mustache smiley gets me every time, she's too cute. _

_Cute? Blizzards in Hell right now. I'm calling it._

I spent the rest of my weekend doing homework and watching horror movies, the usual. Finally Monday rolled around and I was nervous as hell. But I'm Jade West, I don't back down. I had to tell her.

For today I paid extra attention to my appearance. I got out a pair of black skinny jeans that show off my curves, along with a black tank top under a red and black flannel shirt, and my boots. I decided to go without the jacket today and just left for school, completely ignoring my father.

I walked in and immediately saw Vega at her locker. I didn't have anything to do at mine so I went over to hers. "Vega"

Somehow I managed to scare her again, this time without trying. _She's skittish. I'll have to remember that._

She sighed, "Hey Jade, you feeling better?"

I smiled a little bit, happy that she cared, "Yeah, I do."

She shut her locker and leaned against it, "So do you want to come over tonight to finish up our project? My parents are taking Trina to another audition in San Diego, so we wouldn't have to worry about them bothering us."

_Perfect. _"Yeah, I was just going to ask. I'll be over at 6:30" I said as I turned to walk to Sikowitz's class.

"Yeah sure, that time works for me too!" She shouted after me. I just smirked; she should know me by now.

For the life of me I can't remember what happened today or what anybody said not pertaining to Tori, though I did catch her once or twice looking at me in class or in the hall. But all I could think about was tonight.

After school I went home and got my stuff ready to go over to Tori's house. By the time I was done fixing my makeup and hair and gathering up my stuff it was time to leave. The entire drive there I was a nervous wreck. I turned on the radio to try to distract myself a bit, though when that same ADTR song came on, it didn't do much to help calm my nerves.

I got there precisely on time, as always. She opened the door and I invited myself in, eliciting a laugh from her.

"Your manners are impeccable." She joked. I took a bow and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

I took off my boots and left them by the door and we got to work on the project.

"And…Done!" Tori said, as we finally finished our project, a script about anything, complete with a song. You can guess how we split that up.

Once more we flopped onto the couches, tired out.

I was lounging peacefully until Tori broke the silence, "Jade?"

"What?"

"Tell me a secret"

"Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you." It seemed reasonable enough, so I reluctantly complied.

I sighed, "I had a brother, Liam, he died when I was 9. That was why I was so bitter when we first met." _My deepest secret, there you go._

"I'm sorry"

"No worries, I've long since gotten over it, I still miss him like crazy though. So now you tell me a secret."

She thought for a moment, "I think I'm a lesbian."

I just about choked. _I have a chance. Fuck yeah._ "Your turn Jade." _Oh right, keep calm._

"I'm bisexual," _calling the bluff…_ "Your turn."

"I had a crush on my friend in middle school," Tori said.

"Girl or boy?" I asked.

"Girl," she muttered.

"Hot," I jokingly said. I just had to.

"Shut up," Tori laughed and threw a pillow at me.

I threw one back, "Make me." And so the pillow fight ensued, and somehow ended up as a wrestling match, with me getting the upper hand in the end, straddling her as I pin her to the couch. We looked at each other, breathing heavily from exerting so much energy.

Looking into each other's eyes, there was a moment of silent communication. Everything I felt for her, all these strange things she always made me feel, they were completely mutual. She felt all the same things for me.

Grabbing onto the unbuttoned portions of my shirt, she pulled me down to her, kissing me after giving me plenty of time to pull away. But I didn't want to. Nothing had ever felt so _right_ in my life. I tasted the sweet tang of the strawberries she was eating earlier as I kissed her, licking her lips, silently begging for entrance. I caressed her tongue with my own, hearing that quiet moan that escaped her lips as my hand traced down her side was music to my ears. I knew, looking into those amazing coffee brown eyes as she reluctantly pulled away, that she was the one.

"Wow," was all we could think of to say.

"You were right…" I whispered, as I couldn't help but kiss her again.

"About what?" She breathlessly said against my lips.

"I did find 'the one'." She opened her eyes for a moment to look into mine, before putting her hand on the back of my head and kissing me again.

That spark I had felt for her when I first saw her was now a blazing inferno, uncontainable, uncontrollable, irrevocable. Each touch was like lighter fluid, feeding that burning desire. There was no going back now; this girl was going to completely change my life.

After the most intense make out session I'd ever had up to that moment, we somehow were able to gather our senses enough to get up and put back all the stray pillows before going back to the couch to lie down together. We knew it wouldn't be very wise to do anything at that moment, despite all these pent up emotions.

"So how long?" She suddenly asked.

"What?"

"How long have you liked me?" She asked. _Uh, well from the moment I saw you, you turned my world upside down and I've always hated you because I didn't want someone to affect me so much and make me feel this way but yeah. Since I first saw you._

"A while," it wasn't a total lie...

"Uh huh, will you tell me the truth one day?" She asked in compromise.

"Probably. What about you?" I was genuinely curious when this friendship stopped being at least half platonic.

"Pretty soon after I met you actually. The way you held yourself, your confidence, you speak your mind, strong, brave, and you don't take crap from anyone. It just captivated me." _Funny she should say that…_

"I've always found you fascinating for a similar reason, just because you put up with all my crap. You're not afraid of me, you're there to be the good girl when I'm the bitch, and nothing about me creeps you out. That's important stuff when in a relationship with me. I'm high maintenance; I'll be the first to say."

"You're worth it," she said with a kiss. _Fuck yeah._

After an hour or so of cuddling in a comfortable silence Tori asked me, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

_Giggity. _"Sure," I responded with a smile.

After both of our nightly routines, mine being a bit off, we were both in bed, and I was spooning her. It was one of the best nights of sleep of my life. I woke early so I could go home to get my morning stuff done and come back in time to pick up Tori.

Luckily I made it on time and she kissed me as she got in the car, "Good morning," she greeted me. "Morning," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

While we drove to school we tried to devise a plan as to what to say/do that day. We decided just to be open about it, people should be happy we aren't at each other's throats anymore…in the negative way anyway.

When we got there, I got out of the car, eyeing Tori as she stepped out. She was wearing dark gray skinny jeans and a black tank top under a purple flannel shirt, in tribute to mine the previous night. I was wearing some ripped black skinny jeans with a Led Zeppelin t-shirt under a leather jacket. We were a pretty damn sexy couple.

I took her hand as she got closer, smiling and interlocking our fingers. Tori and I walked through the doors of HA and went to her locker, we were very aware of the looks of awe on the faces of the majority of the students lining the hallways. I leaned against the nearby lockers, still holding that confident posture. Tori looked unperturbed as well, as she finished up and we headed to Sikowitz's class, sitting down next to each other.

We were surprised none of our friends had seen us yet, just as that crossed our minds, Cat and Andre walked in, smiling at us, then noticing us holding hands. Cat squealed and hugged us abnormally tight while Andre just congratulated us. Later on Beck and Robbie entered. Robbie didn't care too much, Rex thought it was hot, and Beck was kind of upset that he couldn't have me or Tori anymore, but he got over it.

Sikowitz entered the classroom and immediately noticed, and had to call us out on it. "Tori! Jade! I hear you two have…made up?"

Rex spoke up "Don't you mean 'out'?" To which I ripped off his head threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Okay! Well I'm glad to know you two aren't going to be trying to kill each other all the time anymore," Sikowitz said happily, ignoring Rex's demise.

I looked over at Tori who smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. Wrapping my arm around her and kissing the top of her head seemed to surprise quite a few people, yet nobody had anything to say.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Momma, Momma, come play!" My youngest insisted on bothering me today, when I really needed to get some work done. I was wondering where the hell my wife was. I picked up Tyler and carried him into the living room to see her on the floor, being tickled by my daughter Mikayla and other son Liam.

"J-Ja-Jade! Help me!" She giggled uncontrollably and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it looks like you're handling yourself alright."

"I hate you!" She shouted, still giggling.

"You love me!" I said, pulling the two tickling menaces off of my wife of 5 years.

She frowned at me, "That's still your bit after 7 years?" "Yup," I replied, smirking the same way I did in high school, offering a hand to help her up.

"Hey guys, let's go see if Chase wants to play." I said to our kids.

All the kids enthusiastically ran outside to play with our dog while we followed behind, standing on the patio watching them.

Around the 3rd year of our marriage we decided to adopt, first we got Liam, who is 7, with brown hair and hazel colored eyes, in memory of my brother; he's pretty proud of his namesake. Later on we got Mikayla, who is 5 with brown hair and brown eyes. Most recently we got Tyler, who is 3; he has blonde hair with blue eyes. We opted to avoid the diaper phase entirely, as neither of us wanted anything to do with it. They're all amazing kids, and even though I've never wanted any before I met her, I wouldn't trade these kids for the world.

"Remember when you told me you'd tell me when you first knew you liked me?" She suddenly asked, looking at me.

"Yeeeess," I stalled while thinking of the right words to say.

"Will you tell me now?" She had such a hopeful look, and those damn puppy dog eyes, I couldn't say no.

I sighed before starting, "Nothing in my life has ever been permanent, not one thing. My life was hell after I lost the one thing I lived for. I hated the world, because the world was full of temporary things, and I have to hate them, so I don't feel bad when they're gone. When I met Beck, he seemed to be a sort of rock for me, but he wasn't permanent either. He was only temporary, he couldn't handle me. When I first saw you at Hollywood Arts it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Not like love at first sight, just like seeing that one thing you've been waiting for, craving your entire life."

I wiped a single tear from her cheek and continued, "I was so scared of you, and I tried to shut you out because I didn't understand what these feelings were. This insatiable need to be around you, be part of your life in some way. It took me a while to realize just how much I needed you, then quite a while longer to accept that fact. You, Victoria Vega, are the one permanent in my life."

* * *

**A/N: More babbling here; a ton of this was actually written from personal experience, or some kind of prior knowledge I had. Of course that's not saying this is an autobiography, just used some pointers. That being said, I really hope this turned out well. I've gone over this one more times than I can count, just hope it was worth my while ;) Let me know your thoughts! I love the feedback, really do.**

**As always, the songs/places in this story are not of my creation, and I have no interest in facing lawsuits. So all credit to the people who deserve it!**


End file.
